The present invention relates to compositions, kits comprising these compositions, and methods for using these compositions for care, treatment or durable conditioning of at least one keratinous fiber, including human keratinous fibers, comprising (i) at least one compound comprising at least two quaternary ammonium groups, and (ii) at least one sugar chosen from C3 to C5 monosaccharides. These compositions may be. used to care for, treat and durably condition keratinous fibers.
Shampoos generally comprise surfactants, such as anionic surfactants, to clean the hair. It is known that anionic surfactants not only remove the dirt and soil but also remove the naturally-present sebum from hair. Thus, shampoos may leave the hair dull and dry, that is, with what is known in the art as xe2x80x9ccreakxe2x80x9d. This generally makes the hair extremely difficult to comb either wet or dry, and once dry, the hair may not be amenable to styling, and may have undesirable electrostatic properties, causing the hair to xe2x80x9cfly away.xe2x80x9d Due to the unsatisfactory condition of shampooed hair, many consumers use a conditioning composition to improve at least one of these undesirable characteristics.
Conditioning agents in the prior art include cationic compounds such as cationic surfactants and cationic polymers which may render the hair more manageable, at least temporarily. For example, quaternized ammonium compounds may be used as hair conditioning agents. These compounds may be substantive to the hair due to the ionic interaction between their positive charge on the ammonium nitrogen atom and negative charges on the surface of the hair fibers. This ionic interaction, in effect, allows the conditioning agents to coat the hair shaft and thereby prevent tangling and matting of the individual hair fibers. Thus, the ability of these cationic compounds to adsorb to and/or react with the keratinous material of the hair makes them desirable compounds for conditioning the hair, such as for detangling wet hair and imparting manageability to dry hair.
Conditioning agents may be comprised in a composition distinct from the shampoo composition or may be incorporated into the shampoo composition itself. For example, quaternized ammonium compounds have been included in compositions such as shampoos, conditioners and treatments that are normally applied to hair at room temperature. However, the effect of these conditioning agents may not be long lasting. Normally, because of the weak ionic bond between the quaternized ammonium compounds and the hair fiber, the quaternized ammonium compounds are washed off the hair easily. This is especially true during shampooing, wherein anionic surfactants are present, generally in high concentrations. In such a case, the anionic surfactants in the shampoo and the cationic conditioning agents are known to form a complex which may be easily removed from the hair during the shampooing and/or which decreases the cleansing capabilities of the anionic surfactant and the conditioning capabilities of the conditioning agent.
Accordingly, in practice, most consumers prefer to apply, at room temperature, an anionic surfactant-based shampoo to cleanse the hair, then rinse the hair, follow rinsing by application of a conditioner composition including a cationic compound to condition the hair, then rinse the hair again. As discussed above, this may only lead to temporary conditioning of the hair, as the next shampoo may remove the majority of the conditioning agents from the hair. Thus, there is a need for compositions and methods that impart a durable conditioning to the hair.
Sugars and sugar derivatives are one class of the countless number of compounds that have been added to hair care compositions. Documented uses of sugars in hair care compositions include: the use of glucose to improve the tactile and elastic properties of natural hair (Hollenberg and Mueller, SOFWJ. 121(2) (1995)); the use of glucose for hair damage prophylaxis and damaged hair repair (Hollenberg and Matzik, Seifen, Oele, Fette, Wachase 117(1) (1991)); the use of glucose in shampoos (J04266812, assigned to Lion Corp.); the use of trehalose for moisture retention (J06122614, assigned to Shiseido Co. Ltd.); a composition for the lanthionization of hair comprising a sugar (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,348,737 and 5,641,477, assigned to Avlon Ind. Inc.); the incorporation of xylobiose into cosmetic compositions to provide enhanced moisture retention and reduce excessive roughness and dryness of the skin and hair (U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,838, assigned to Suntory Ltd.); a composition for the regeneration of hair split-ends that contains at least one mono- or di-saccharide (U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,545, assigned to Henkel); hair care compositions to improve hair strength, hold and volume that contain C5 to C6 carbohydrates such as glucose; the use of fucose in a hair treatment to prevent split ends (DE29709853, assigned to Goldwell GMBH); and the use of saccharides in a shampoo to improve combing properties and control hair damage (J09059134, assigned to Mikuchi Sangyo KK).
In essence, sugars have been applied to hair for countless reasons from moisturizing to enhancing hair growth (J10279439, assigned to Kureha Chem. Ind. Co. Ltd.). Clearly, however, not all sugars are the same and not all sugars impart the same properties when applied to a keratinous fiber.
The inventors have envisaged the application to at least one keratinous fiber of at least one composition comprising at least one compound comprising at least two quaternary ammonium groups and at least one sugar chosen from C3 to C5 monosaccharides. In particular, the inventors have discovered that such compositions and methods using these compositions comprising applying them to at least one keratinous fiber and heating the at least one keratinous fiber, impart a durable conditioning to the at least one keratinous fiber. The compositions of the invention may also be used to care for, or treat, the at least one keratinous fiber.
Thus, to achieve at least one of these and other advantages, the present invention, in one aspect, provides a composition for durable conditioning of at least one keratinous fiber comprising at least one compound comprising at least two quaternary ammonium groups and at least one sugar chosen from C3 to C5 monosaccharides, wherein the at least one compound and at least one sugar are present in an amount effective to durably condition the at least one keratinous fiber. In one embodiment, the composition is heat-activated.
In another embodiment, the present invention is drawn to a method for caring for or treating at least one keratinous fiber comprising applying to the at least one keratinous fiber at least one compound comprising at least two quaternary ammonium groups and at least one sugar chosen from C3 to C5 monosaccharides, and heating the at least one keratinous fiber, wherein the at least one sugar and at least one compound are present in an amount effective to care for or treat the at least one keratinous fiber, and further wherein the composition is applied prior to or during heating.
In another embodiment, the present invention is drawn to a method for durable conditioning of at least one keratinous fiber comprising applying to the at least one keratinous fiber at least one compound comprising at least two quaternary ammonium groups and at least one sugar chosen from C3 to C5 monosaccharides, and heating the at least one keratinous fiber, wherein the at least one sugar and at least one compound are present in an amount effective to durably condition the at least one keratinous fiber, and further wherein the composition is applied prior to or during heating.
In yet another embodiment, the present invention provides a kit for caring for, treating or durably conditioning at least one keratinous fiber. The kit comprises at least two compartments, wherein a first compartment comprises a first composition comprising at least one compound comprising at least two quaternary ammonium groups, and wherein a second compartment comprises at least one sugar chosen from C3 to C5 monosaccharides. In one embodiment, at least one compartment comprises at least one additional sugar, different from the at least one compound.
In yet another embodiment, the present invention provides a method for durably conditioning at least one keratinous fiber comprising applying to the at least one keratinous fiber a composition comprising at least one compound comprising at least two quaternary ammonium groups; rinsing the at least one keratinous fiber; applying to the at least one rinsed keratinous fiber a composition comprising at least one sugar chosen from C3 to C5 monosaccharides; and heating the at least one keratinous fiber, wherein the at least one sugar is present in the composition comprising at least one sugar chosen from C3 to C5 monosaccharides in an amount effective to durably condition the at least one rinsed keratinous fiber, and further wherein the composition comprising at least one sugar chosen from C3 to C5 monosaccharides is applied prior to or during the heating.
Certain terms used herein are defined below:
xe2x80x9cAt least onexe2x80x9d as used herein means one or more and thus includes individual components as well as mixtures/combinations.
xe2x80x9cConditioningxe2x80x9d as used herein means imparting at least one of combability, manageability, moisture-retentivity, luster, shine, softness, and body to the hair.
xe2x80x9cDurable conditioningxe2x80x9d as used herein means that, following at least six shampoos after treatment, treated hair still remains in a more conditioned state as compared to untreated hair. The state of conditioning can be evaluated by measuring, and comparing, the ease of combability of the treated hair and of the untreated hair in terms of combing work (gm-in) and/or the substantivity of the conditioning agent on the hair (for example, see Example 8).
xe2x80x9cHeatingxe2x80x9d refers to the use of elevated temperature (i.e. above 100xc2x0 C.). In one embodiment, the heating in the inventive method may be provided by directly contacting the at least one keratinous fiber with a heat source, e.g., by heat styling of the at least one keratinous fiber. Non-limiting examples of heat styling by direct contact with the at least one keratinous fiber include flat ironing, and curling methods using elevated temperatures (such as, for example, setting hair in curlers and heating, and curling with a curling iron and/or hot rollers). In another embodiment, the heating in the inventive method may be provided by heating the at least one keratinous fiber with a heat source which may not directly contact the at least one keratinous fiber. Non-limiting examples of heat sources which may not directly contact the at least one keratinous fiber include blow dryers, hood dryers, heating caps and steamers.
xe2x80x9cA heat-activatedxe2x80x9d composition, as used herein, refers to a composition which, for example, conditions the at least one keratinous fiber better than the same composition which is not heated during or after application of the composition. Another example includes a composition which cares for or treats at least one keratinous fiber better than the same composition which is not heated during or after application.
xe2x80x9cKeratinous fibersxe2x80x9d as defined herein may be human keratinous fibers, and may be chosen from, for example, hair.
xe2x80x9cOligosaccharidesxe2x80x9d as defined herein refers to compounds generally comprising from two to ten monosaccharide units, which may be identical or different, bonded together.
xe2x80x9cPolysaccharidesxe2x80x9d as defined herein refers to compounds generally comprising greater than ten monosaccharide units, which may be identical or different, bonded together.
xe2x80x9cPolymersxe2x80x9d as defined herein comprise copolymers (including terpolymers) and homopolymers.
xe2x80x9cQuaternary ammonium groupsxe2x80x9d as defined herein refers to both ammonium groups that are quaternized and to amine groups which are capable of being quaternized (such as appended amines).
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention, as claimed. Reference will now be made in detail to exemplary embodiments of the present invention.
As described above, sugars have been used in hair care compositions and other treatments for their moisture retaining properties. However, it was unexpectedly discovered by the present inventors that, in addition to retaining moisture, a certain class of sugars, in combination with a certain class of film forming compounds, had other properties that made them particularly desirable for use on keratinous fibers. In particular with respect to hair, compositions comprising at least one compound comprising at least two quaternary ammonium groups and at least one sugar chosen from C3 to C5 monosaccharides were found to durably condition the hair and also found to be useful in caring for and treating the hair. Further, these compositions may impart to at least one keratinous fiber a durable conditioning even after shampooing the at least one keratinous fiber subsequent to treatment with a composition comprising at least one such compound. This is particularly true when the compositions are applied to the hair, and the hair is then heated.
Thus, the invention provides compositions for durable conditioning of at least one keratinous fiber comprising (i) at least one compound comprising at least two quaternary ammonium groups and (ii) at least one sugar chosen from C3 to C5 monosaccharides, wherein the at least one compound and at least one sugar are present in an amount effective to condition the at least one keratinous fiber. In one embodiment, the composition is heat-activated. The composition may further comprise at least one additional sugar.
The present invention also provides methods for caring for or treating at least one keratinous fiber comprising applying to the at least one keratinous fiber a composition comprising (i) at least one compound comprising at least two quaternary ammonium groups, and (ii) at least one sugar chosen from C3 to C5 monosaccharides; and heating the at least one keratinous fiber. The composition may be applied prior to or during heating. Further, the at least one compound and the at least one sugar are present in an amount effective to care for or treat the at least one keratinous fiber, depending on the embodiment. In one embodiment, the composition both cares for and treats the at least one keratinous fiber. The composition may further comprise at least one additional sugar.
The present invention also provides methods for durable conditioning of at least one keratinous fiber comprising applying to the at least one keratinous fiber a composition comprising (i) at least one compound comprising at least two quaternary ammonium groups, and (ii) at least one sugar chosen from C3 to C5 monosaccharides; and heating the at least one keratinous fiber. The composition may be applied prior to or during heating. Further, the at least one compound and the at least one sugar are present in an amount effective to durably condition the at least one keratinous fiber, depending on the embodiment. The composition may further comprise at least one additional sugar.
The present invention also provides a method for durably conditioning at least one keratinous fiber comprising applying to the at least one keratinous fiber a composition comprising at least one compound comprising at least two quaternary ammonium groups. The at least one keratinous fiber is then rinsed, and a composition comprising at least one sugar chosen from C3 to C5 monosaccharides is applied to the at least one keratinous fiber. The at least one keratinous fiber is then heated prior to and/or during the application of the composition comprising at least one sugar chosen from C3 to C5 monosaccharides. The at least one sugar is present in the composition comprising at least one sugar chosen from C3 to C5 monosaccharides in an amount effective to durably condition the at least one rinsed keratinous fiber.
According to the present invention, the at least one compound comprising at least two quaternary ammonium groups may be chosen from water soluble compounds, oil soluble compounds, and compounds soluble in organic solvents. Non-limiting examples of the at least one film forming agent are those listed at pages 1703 to 1706 of the CTFA International Cosmetic Ingredient Dictionary, 8th edition (2000).
According to the present invention, the at least two quaternary ammonium groups may be identical or different. Amine groups which are capable of being quaternized may be chosen from primary, secondary, and tertiary amines. For example, the at least two quaternary ammonium groups may be chosen from substituent ammonium groups (such as terminal ammonium groups and pendant ammonium groups), substituent amino groups capable of being quaternized (such as terminal amino groups capable of being quaternized and pendant amino groups capable of being quaternized), ammonium groups forming part of the skeleton of at least one compound and amino groups capable of being quaternized forming part of the skeleton of at least one compound.
Thus, the at least one compound comprising at least two quaternary ammonium groups may be chosen from, for example, polymers comprising at least two quaternary ammonium groups derived from (i) at least one monomer unit comprising at least two quaternary ammonium groups as defined herein, and, optionally, (ii) at least one additional monomer unit different from the at least one monomer (i); and polymers comprising at least two quaternary ammonium groups derived from (i) at least one monomer comprising at least one quaternary ammonium group as defined herein, and, optionally, (ii) at least one additional monomer unit different from the at least one monomer (i). According to the present invention, the at least one additional monomer different from the at least one monomer (i) may or may not comprise at least one quaternary ammonium group as defined herein.
Non-limiting examples of monomers comprising at least one quaternary ammonium group as defined herein are vinyl monomers substituted with at least one group chosen from dialkylaminoalkyl acrylate, dialkylaminoalkyl methacrylate, monoalkylaminoalkyl acrylate, monoalkylaminoalkyl methacrylate, trialkyl methacryloxyalkyl ammonium salts, trialkyl acryloxyalkyl ammonium salts and diallyl quaternary ammonium salts; and vinyl quaternary ammonium monomers comprising at least one cyclic cationic nitrogen-containing ring (such as a pyridinium ring, an imidazolium ring, and a quaternized pyrrolidone ring).
Non-limiting examples of the at least one compound comprising at least two quaternary ammonium groups are copolymers derived from (i) vinyl monomers comprising at least one quaternary ammonium group as defined herein and (ii) at least one additional monomer chosen from acrylamide, methacrylamide, alkyl acrylamides, dialkyl acrylamides, alkyl methacrylamides, dialkyl methacrylamides, alkyl acrylate, alkyl methacrylate, vinyl caprolactone, vinyl pyrrolidone, vinyl esters, vinyl alcohol, maleic anhydride, propylene glycol, and ethylene glycol. For example, the at least one compound comprising at least two quaternary ammonium groups may be chosen from copolymers derived from (i) 1-vinyl-2-pyrrolidone and (ii) 1-vinyl-3-methylimidazolium salt (CTFA designation: polyquaternium-16), which is commercially available from BASF Corporation under the LUVIQUAT tradename (e.g., LUVIQUAT FC 370) and copolymers derived from (i) 1-vinyl-2-pyrrolidone and (ii) dimethylaminoethyl methacrylate, (CTFA designation: polyquaternium-11), which is commercially available from Gaf Corporation (Wayne, N.J., USA) under the GAFQUAT tradename (e.g., GAFQUAT 755N). Further non-limiting examples of the at least one compound comprising at least two ammonium groups are optionally quaternized poly(vinylamine), which can be made by polymerizing vinylamine and optionally quaternizing, optionally quaternized poly-4-vinyl pyridine and optionally quaternized poly(ethyleneimine), which can be prepared by polymerizing ethyleneimine and optionally quaternizing.
According to the present invention, monomers comprising amine groups which are capable of being quaternized may be polymerized and then, optionally, converted to ammonium by a quaternization reaction, and/or may be quaternized prior to polymerization. For example, tertiary amine groups which are capable of being quaternized can be quaternized by reaction with a salt of the formula Rxe2x80x2X wherein Rxe2x80x2 is a short chain alkyl, and X is an anion which forms a water soluble salt with the quaternized ammonium.
Further non-limiting examples of the at least one compound comprising at least two quaternary ammonium groups are cationic diallyl quaternary ammonium-comprising polymers such as dimethyldiallylammonium chloride homopolymer (CTFA designation: polyquaternium-6), copolymers derived from (i) acrylamide and (ii) dimethyldiallylammonium chloride (CTFA designation: polyquaternium-7); copolymers derived from (i) dimethyldiallylammonium chloride and (ii) sodium acrylate (CTFA designation: Polyquaternium-22); and terpolymers derived from (i) dimethyldiallylammonium chloride, (ii) acrylic amide and (iii) sodium acrylate (CTFA designation: Polyquaternium-39).
Other non-limiting examples of the at least one compound comprising at least two quaternary ammonium groups are derivatives of polysaccharide polymers such as cationic cellulose derivatives include cationic cellulose, which is available from Amerchol Corp. (Edison, N.J., USA) in their Polymer JR(trademark), LR(trademark) and SR(trademark) series of polymers as salts of hydroxyethyl cellulose reacted with trimethyl ammonium substituted epoxide (CTFA designation: polyquaternium-10), and polymeric quaternary ammonium salts of hydroxyethyl cellulose reacted with lauryl dimethyl ammonium-substituted epoxide (CTFA designation: polyquaternium-24), which is available under the tradename Polymer LM-200(trademark). Other non-limiting examples of cationic cellulose derivatives include cationic starch derivatives (such as quaternary starch, which is available from Croda); cationic guar gum derivatives (such as guar hydroxypropyltrimonium chloride, which is available from Celanese Corp. in their Jaguar R series); and quaternary nitrogen-containing cellulose ethers.
Finally, further non-limiting examples of the at least one compound comprising at least two quaternary ammonium groups are silicone polymers comprising at least two quaternary ammonium groups. For example, the silicone polymers may be chosen from silicone polymers comprising at least two quaternary ammonium groups wherein the at least two quaternary ammonium groups may be terminal, pendant and/or form part of the polymeric skeleton. Non-limiting examples of such silicone polymers are amodimethicone which is sold by Dow-Corning Corp. in the form of its aqueous cationic emulsion under the trade name Silicone Emulsion No. 929 (a cationic aqueous emulsion emulsified with a cationic surfactant such as a long chain fatty acid quaternary ammonium compound such as stearalkonium chloride or tallowtrimonium chloride, and generally also an emulsifying assistant such as an ethoxylated alkyl phenol, for example, nonoxynol-10), and amino functional silicone polymers sold by Dow-Corning Corp. under the trade name Q4-656.
In one embodiment, the at least one compound comprising at least two quaternary ammonium groups is polyquaternium-10. In another embodiment, the at least one compound comprising at least two quaternary ammonium groups is polyquaternium-22, while in another embodiment, the at least one compound comprising at least two quaternary ammonium groups is polyethyleneimine. In yet another embodiment, the at least one compound comprising at least two quaternary ammonium groups is quaternized starch.
In one embodiment, the at least one compound comprising at least two quaternary ammonium groups further comprises at least one counterion. According to the present invention, any anionic counterions may be used for the at least two quaternary ammonium groups. Non-limiting examples of counterions are halide ions, sulfate ions, and methylsulfate ions, acetate ions, tosylate ions and phosphate ions.
The at least one compound comprising at least two quaternary ammonium groups of the present invention may be present in an amount generally ranging from 0.01% to 10% of active material by weight relative to the total weight of the composition, such as from 0.1% to 0.5% of active material by weight. One of ordinary skill in the art will recognize that the at least one compound according to the present invention may be commercially available, and may come from suppliers in the form of a dilute solution. The amounts of the at least one compound comprising at least two quaternary ammonium groups disclosed herein therefore reflect the weight percent of active material. Further, one of skill in the art will recognize that the charge density of the at least one compound will be dependent on the pH and the isoelectric point of the at least two quaternary ammonium groups.
The C3 to C5 monosaccharides according to the present invention may be chosen from any triose, tetrose and pentose. (Nomenclature: C3-triose, C4-tetrose, C5-pentose, C6-hexose). Hexoses and other large monosaccharides in combination with at least one compound comprising at least two quaternary ammonium groups do not appear to provide a similar conditioning. Further, the C3 to C5 monosaccharides can be chosen from the D-form, L-form and mixtures of any of the foregoing. Non-limiting examples of C3 to C5 monosaccharides include aldopentoses (such as xylose, arabinose, lyxose, and ribose), ketopentoses (such as ribulose and xylulose), aldotetroses (such as erythrose and treose), ketotetroses (such as erythrulose), aldotrioses (such as glyceraldehyde) and ketotrioses (such as dihydroxyacetone). The C3 to C5 monosaccharides may be chosen from C3 to C5 monosaccharides comprising aldehyde groups (aldoses), furanoses and other ring structures. The C3 to C5 monosaccharides may be substituted or unsubstituted.
Derivatives of C3 to C5 monosaccharides may be used as the at least one sugar of the present invention. For example, ammonias or primary amines may react with the aldehyde or ketone group of a sugar to form an imine derivative (i.e., a compound containing the functional group Cxe2x95x90N). These imine compounds are sometimes also referred to as Schiff bases. Other non-limiting examples of derivatives of C3 to C5 monosaccharides are hemiacetal derivatives of C3 to C5 monosaccharides, hemiketal derivatives of C3 to C5 monosaccharides and any oxidized derivatives of C3 to C5 monosaccharides. These derivatives may be formed, for example, from the reaction of the aldehyde or ketone group of a sugar with an alcohol. Other exemplary derivatives of C3 to C5 monosaccharides may also include, but are not limited to, oligosaccharides derived from C3 to C5 monosaccharides, such as xylobiose. As previously mentioned, the at least one sugar chosen from C3 to C5 monosaccharides may be substituted or unsubstituted. Thus, in one embodiment, the derivatives of C3 to C5 monosaccharides may be substituted or unsubstituted.
According to the present invention, the at least one sugar is present in the composition in an amount generally ranging from 0.01% to 10% by weight relative to the total weight of the composition, such as from 0.1% to 5% by weight.
The compositions of the present invention as well as those of the inventive methods may further comprise at least one additional sugar which is different from the at least one sugar chosen from C3 to C5 monosaccharides. The at least one additional sugar may, for example, aid in moisture retention. The effectiveness of a sugar in aiding in moisture retention may be measured by monitoring a DSC peak at a temperature ranging from 75xc2x0 C. to 200xc2x0 C.
The at least one additional sugar may be chosen from any sugar, carbohydrate or carbohydrate moiety. Non-limiting examples of the at least one additional sugar are monosaccharides, which include, but are not limited to, three to seven carbon sugars such as pentoses (for example, ribose, arabinose, xylose, lyxose, ribulose, and xylulose) and hexoses (for example, allose, altrose, glucose, mannose, gulose, idose, galactose, talose, sorbose, psicose, fructose, and tagatose); oligosaccharides such as disaccharides (such as maltose, sucrose, cellobiose, trehalose and lactose); and polysaccharides such as starch, dextrins, cellulose and glycogen. In another embodiment, the at least one additional sugar is chosen from any aldoses and ketoses. Further, the at least one additional sugar may be substituted or unsubstituted.
According to the present invention, the at least one additional sugar is present in the composition in an amount generally ranging from 0.01% to 10% by weight relative to the total weight of the composition, such as from 0.1% to 5% by weight.
The compositions of the present invention as well as those used in the methods of the present invention may be in the form of a liquid, an oil, a paste, a stick, a dispersion, an emulsion, a lotion, a gel, or a cream. These inventive compositions may further comprise at least one solvent. Non-limiting examples of the at least one solvent include water and organic solvents. A non-limiting example of organic solvents includes ethanol.
Further, these compositions may also comprise at least one suitable additive chosen from additives commonly used in compositions for keratinous fibers. Non-limiting examples of the at least one suitable additive include anionic surfactants, cationic surfactants, nonionic surfactants, amphoteric surfactants, fragrances, penetrating agents, antioxidants, sequestering agents, opacifying agents, solubilizing agents, emollients, colorants, screening agents (such as sunscreens and UV filters), preserving agents, proteins, vitamins, silicones, polymers such as thickening polymers, plant oils, mineral oils, synthetic oils and any other additive conventionally used in compositions for the care and/or treatment of keratinous fibers.
Needless to say, a person skilled in the art will take care to select the at least one suitable additive such that the advantageous properties of the composition in accordance with the invention are not, or are not substantially, adversely affected by the addition(s) envisaged.
The compositions of the present invention and those used in the methods of the present invention may also be provided as one-part compositions comprising at least one compound comprising at least two quaternary ammonium groups; and at least one sugar chosen from C3 to C5 monosaccharides, and, optionally, at least one additional sugar, or in the form of a multi-component treatment or kit. The skilled artisan, based on the stability of the composition and the application envisaged, will be able to determine how the composition and/or multicomponent compositions should be stored and mixed. For example, simple sugars such as C3 to C5 monosaccharides are known to be stable at pH levels ranging from 4 to 9. In compositions where the pH range is below or above these levels, the sugars would be stored separately and added to the composition only at the time of application.
Thus, the present invention also relates to a kit for caring for, treating or durably conditioning at least one keratinous fiber comprising at least two compartments, wherein a first compartment comprises a first composition comprising at least one compound comprising at least two quaternary ammonium groups; and a second composition comprises a second composition comprising at least one sugar chosen from C3 to C5 monosaccharides. In one embodiment, at least one composition further comprises at least one additional sugar, different from the at least one sugar chosen from C3 to C5 monosaccharides.
Unless otherwise indicated, all numbers expressing quantities of ingredients, reaction conditions, and so forth used in the specification and claims are to be understood as being modified in all instances by the term xe2x80x9cabout.xe2x80x9d Accordingly, unless indicated to the contrary, the numerical parameters set forth in the following specification and attached claims are approximations that may vary depending upon the desired properties sought to be obtained by the present invention. At the very least, and not as an attempt to limit the application of the doctrine of equivalents to the scope of the claims, each numerical parameter should be construed in light of the number of significant digits and ordinary rounding approaches.
Notwithstanding that the numerical ranges and parameters setting forth the broad scope of the invention are approximations, the numerical values set forth in the specific examples are reported as precisely as possible. Any numerical value, however, inherently contains certain errors necessarily resulting from the standard deviation found in their respective testing measurements. The following examples are intended to illustrate the invention without limiting the scope as a result.